an unexpected change 2
by andrew 200
Summary: Eragon has been turned into a dragon so he and Saphira go to Ellesmera but what he finds out is not what he was expecting. remake of an unexpected change
1. Chapter 1 Eragon changes

Saphira and Eragon flew high over the the coast line of Surda the morning sun bounced of Saphiras scales in a way that Eragon couldn't help but admire, but then something else came to his mind:the rash Saphira craned her neck over to see Eragon with a look of worry on his face.

_Are you alright little one? _Eragon was put out of his trance with the sound of Saphiras calm voice.

_Aye im fine its just...I have a rash on my chest and it itches but no matter how hard I try I cant seem to get it away no spell,no herb no cream,nothing!_Eragon exclaimed with a huff of frustration

_what a prediciment_ Saphira said thoughtfully _I could lick it off for you?_

_NO! Eragon shouted in his mind._

_Well then we have nothing! Saphira exclaimed_

_your telling me Eragon_ replied

Eragon and Saphira landed in Aberon shortly after the conversation ended. Eragon walked through the courtyard of King Orrins home he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest and that followed a loud cry of pain and eventually uncontiousness "ERAGON," shouted Orrin as he came into veiw of what happened his musles spazemed and his back arched uncontrolebly,the strange rash was growing all over his body till the only visible patch of skin that wasnt covered in the rash was his eye lids. With Saphiras help they moved Eragon to King Orrins spare lab it was under ground and it could hold about 5 dragons twice Saphiras size and with enough space to move around to say the least ... she loved it.

Eragons rash was getting harder and his body was getting bigger,the hard rash were becoming scales and thin-but hard-membranes were sprouting out of his side which Saphira could only descrine as wing-like after one week of change Eragon was A large(as in bigger then Saphira large) dragon.

Saphira heard a knock coming from out side the door so she asked_ who is it?_

"Nasuada"came a voice from behind the door.

_come in Nasuada_

Nasuada did jut hat and gasped at the sight Saphira and a jet black dragon laying next to her.

_Urgh my head hurts _Eragon said

_Oh my god Eragon are you OK? you gave us quite a scare there?_ Saphira asked.

_Well_ Eragon started_ I cant move,I feel bigger than I did before and as I have already said my head hurts but other than that I feel fine_

"OK where is Eragon and who is the dragon"Nasuada questioned

_The dragons Eragon and Eragon is right next to me goodbye _Saphira said cheekily giving Nasuada a big dragon grin

_saphira?when I was uncontious I was told by a mysterious voice that we should erm how do I put this in a non embarising way?...repopulate the dragon race, nope still sounds enbarasing._

oh

yeah

*FLASHBACK*

_Eragon awoke with a killer sore head _ugh where am I _he thought to himself or at least he thought it was to him self _

YOU ARE IN MY DIMENTION ERAGON SHADESLAYER!_ A voice boomed _YOU WILL MATE WITH SAPHIRA BRIGHTSCALES AND REPOPULATE THE DRAGON RACE!

And then there was nothing just blackness

*FLASHBACK ENDED*

Nasuada ran down the corridor and turned left into a circular room with 3 passege ways one in front,one to the left and one to the right she stoped to catch her breath when Roran and Katrina walked in hand in hand."Is Eragon awake yet,"Roran asked

Nasuada,panting as if her life depended on it said"Yes he's in the kings spare lab," Roran went from a slow walk with his wife to a fast sprint down the hall him and Katrina burst into the lab and stood there in shock as right infont of them were a Saphire coulored dragon wich both knew was Saphira but there was a jet black one aswell."whos that"Katrina asked Roran just shruged and let go of her hand.

Saphira woke with a shudder she lifted her head and seen Roran and Katrina hand in hand looking at her quizzingly.

_Can I help you with somthing?_Saphira asked

"erm yes whos the dragon and wheres Eragon?"Roran asked.

_Ok the dragon's Eragon,and Eragons right next to me any probems?_ Saphira replied

"none"Roran said but he really wanted to know WHY ERAGON WAS A DRAGON but didn't say anything.

_ok now can you leave us be?_Saphira asked

Roran and Katrina walked out of the room when roran said"Oh my god my cousens became a fire breathing monster,"

_Heard that Saphira _said

Roran let go of Katrina's hand and ran away from Saphira and into his and Katrina's Quarters,locked the door and hid under the bed.

Eragon woke with the sound of Saphira laughing,she told Eragon what happened with Roran and Katrina and now Eragon was laughing they calmed down they went on thre first flying lesson.

_Ok Eragon just flap your wings quite gently but hard enough to get you off the ground...oh and make sure that you flap them at the same time._ saphira instructed

_Yes miss Brightscales_ Eragon mocked, but did it anyway

Eragon did this without problem,she taught him how to hunt,eat and drink like a dragon_._

_Right when do we leave for Ellesmera?_Eragon asked. later that evening right after a hunting lesson

_tomorrow_ Saphira answered

_Great _

Suddenly roran walked out of the castle grounds and apologiesed for what he had said both dragonsb forgave him and by the time that was done it was getting late so they went back to the kings lab and turned in for the night.

Eragon woke up before Saphira so he quietly got up and streached like a cat would do._Why did I do that _eragon asked himself

_Instinct_ Saphira answeresd for him.

_Oh sorry did I wake you?_Eragon asked apoogeticly.

_No no no no _Saphira said with a chuckle

Eragon sighed and went out side with Saphira they went hunting had a drink and told Nasuada,Roran,Katrina and Orrin that they were leaving and then head off to the forest of the elvs half way there, they stoped for a while in the Hardac desert to rest they had seen a large pach of desert goats so she and Eragon went to go and get a flew silently over the heard they circled them a few times so they new what one to kill and then they had found the right one,they they tucked in there wings and dove straight down to ttheir seperite goats and picked them up with there tallons Eragon threw the goat in the air and then caught it in its mouth and snaped its neck it died instantly they ate and washed, and were soon on the wind again they headed in the direction of Du Welden Varden they got to Ellesmera around ten P.M and went to the tree house they stayed in when they were here last.

"He's here,"That was all Arya could think of she hadn't seen him since he left the last time and she could not wait,yes she was going to visit walked down the winding path up to the hill that the house was on. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

_Who is it _Eragon asked

"Arya,"She replyed

_come in _Saphira said

Arya walked in to see Saphira and a jet black Dragon next to her Saphira told her not to panic and that the dragon was Eragon once Saphira stoped talking Arya fainted. Eragon lept up and cought her and put her on the bed and then went to sleep. When Arya woke she tryed to think if Eragon becoming a dragon was dream or it actually real she was lying with her face to the wall so she turned around and gasped there was a jet black Dragon who she now knows is Eragon_ it wasn't a dream._

_Eragon _ woke up with a dragon smile on his face he remembered Arya fainted last night "thats what you get for rejecting me"he he heard Saphira laughing histericly.

_thank you thank you _Eragon boasted

"whats so funny?"Arya Asked

_Oh nothing Saphira _told Arya to go home because they were going to talk to Orommis and wouldn't be back.

_Ok_ Arya said

Eragon and Saphira went to Orommis' house but he was not there Gladr was there though _who is this Saphira _Glader asked kindly.

_Erm this is Eragon _Saphira said

_Wow a dragon with the same name as your rider...how extrodenery _Glader said happily.

_Well..._Saphira started _This dragon..is my rider_.

_What in the name of the forsworns dragons are you talking about_ Glader said

Eragon swore to himself while Saphira told Glader about the events in Surda when she was finished Eragon nodded his head in confermation. Orommis walked out of the forest behind the house and gasped ashe saw Saphira and a larger black dragon"Well Saphira who is your friend,"

_This is Ergon Shadeslayer _Saphira said this time Eragon told Orommis about the change but this time he mentioned the mysterious voice. Orommis stood back in shock once he had finished .

"Well...I have not heard of such a change before however I have heard of this: when the dragons got wiped out by the former ruller Galbatroix the dragons went into the void and then came back out they live all around us in the trees in the animals and some even live in the shadows but the one that talked to you lives...in your head he will be there to guide you to help you and to acopny you but with a conpanion like Saphira I dont think you will need another companion."

your telling me Eragon replied

Eragon and Saphira landed in Aberon shortly after the conversation Eragon walked through the courtyard of King Orrins home he felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest and that followed a loud cry of pain and eventually uncontiousness "ERAGON," shouted Orrin as he came into veiw of what musles spazemed and his back arched uncontrolebly,the strange rash was growing all his Saphiras help they moved Eragon to King Orrins spare lab it was under ground and it could hold about 5 dragons twice Saphiras size and with enough space to move around.

Eragons rash was getting harder and his body was getting bigger,the hard rash were becoming scales and thin-but hard-membranes were sprouting out of his side which Saphira could only \descrine as wing-like after one week of change Eragon was A lange(as in bigger then Saphira large) dragon.

Saphira heard a knock coming from out side the door so she asked who is it?

"Nasuada"came a voice from behind the door.

come in Nasuada

Nasuada did jut hat and gasped at the sight Saphira and a jet black dragon laying next to her.

Urgh my head hurts Eragon said

Oh my god Eragon are you OK you gave us quite a scare there? Saphira asked.

Well Eragon started I cant move,Ifeel bigger than I did before and as I have already said my head hurts but other than that I feel fine

"OK where is Eragon and who is the dragon"Nasuada questioned

The dragons Eragon and Eragon is right next to me goodbye

saphira?when I was uncontious I was told by a mysterious voice that we should erm how do I put this in a non embarising way?...repopulate the dragon race.

oh

yeah

Nasuada ran down the corridor and turned left into a circular room with 3 passege ways one in front,one to the left and one to the stoped to catch her breath when Roran and Katrina walked in hand in hand."Is Eragon awake yet,"Roran asked

Nasuada,panting as if her life depended on it said"Yes he's in the kings spare lab," Roran went from a slow walk with his wife to a fast sprint down the and Katrina burst into the lab and stood there in shock as right infont of them were a Saphire coulored dragon wich both knew was Saphira but there was a jet black one aswell."whos that"Katrina asked Roran just shruged and let go of her hand.

Saphira woke with a shudder she lifted her head and seen Roran and Katrina hand in hand looking at her quizzingly.

Can I help you with somthing?Saphira asked

"erm yes whos the dragon and wheres Eragon?"Roran asked.

Ok the dragon's Eragon,and Eragons right next to me any probems? Saphira replied

"none"Roran said but he really wanted to know WHY ERAGON WAS A DRAGON but didn't say anything.

ok now can you leave us be?Saphira asked

Roran and Katrina walked out of the room when roran said"Oh my god my cousens became a fire breathing monster,"

Heard that Saphira said

Roran let go of Katrina's hand and ran away from Saphira and into his and Katrina's Quarters,locked the door and hid under the woke with the sound of Saphira laughing,she told Eragon what happened with Roran and Katrina and now Eragon was laughing they calmed down they went on thre first flying lesson.

Ok Eragon just flap your wings quite gently but hard enough to get you off the ground...oh and make sure that you flap them at the same time.

Eragon did this without problem,she taught him how to hunt,eat and drink like a when do we leave for Ellesmera?Eragon asked.

tomorrow Saphira answered

Suddenly roran walked out of the castle grounds and apologiesed for what he had both forgave him and by the time that was done it was getting dark so they went back to the kings lab and turned in for the night.

Eragon woke up before Saphira so he quietly got up and streached like a cat would did I do that eragon asked himself

Instinct Saphira answeresd for him.

Oh sorry did I wake you?Eragon asked apoogeticly.

No no no no Saphira said with a chuckle

Eragon sighed and went ot side with Saphira close went hunting had a drink and told Nasuada,Roran,Katrina and Orrin that they were leaving and then head off to the way there Saphira gave Eragon all the memories of Gladers stoped for a while in the Hardac desert to rest and had seen a large pach of desert goats so she and Eragon went to go and get a flew silently over the heard they circled them a few times so they new what one to kill and then they had found the right one,they they tucked in there wings and dove straight down to ttheir seperite goats and picked them up with there tallons Eragon threw the goat in the air and then caught it in its mouth and snaped its neck it died they ate and washed they headed to Du Welden Varden they got to Ellesmera around ten P.M and went to the tree house they stayed in when they were here last.

"He's here,"That was all Arya could think of she hadn't seen him since he left the last time and she could not wait,yes she was going to visit walked down the winding path up to the hill that the house was on. She climbed the stairs and knocked on the door.

Who is it Eragon asked

"Arya,"She replyed

come in Saphira said

Arya walked in to see Saphira and a jet black Dragon next to her Saphira told her not to panic and that the dragon was Eragon once Saphira stoped talking Arya lept up and cought her and put her on the bed and then went to Arya woke she tryed to think if Eragon becoming a dragon was dream or it actually was lying with her face to the wall so she turned around and gasped there was a jet black Dragon who she now knows is it wasn't a dream she woke up with a dragon smile on his face he remembered Arya fainted last night "thats what you get for rejecting me"he he heard Saphira laughing histericly.

thank you thank you Eragon boasted

"whats so funny?"Arya Asked

Oh nothing Saphira told Arya to go home because they were going to talk to Orommis and wouldn't be back.

Ok Arya said

Eragon and Saphira went to Orommis' house but he was not there Gladr was there though who is this Saphira Glader asked kindly.

Erm this is Eragon Saphira said

Wow a dragon with the same name as your rider...how extrodenery Glader said happily.

Well...Saphira started This dragon..is my rider.

What in the name of the forsworns dragons are you talking about Glader said

Eragon swore to himself while Saphira told Glader about the events in she was Eragon nodded his head in wlked out of the forest behind the house and gasped ashe saw Saphira and a larger black dragon"Well Saphira who is your friend,"

This is Ergon Shadeslayer Saphira time Eragon told Orommis about the change but this time he mentioned the mysterious stood back in shock once he had finished .

"Well...I have not heard of such a change before however I have heard of the see when the dragons got wiped out by the former ruller Galbatroix the dragons went into the void and then came back out the same way they came live all around us in the trees in the animals and some even live in the shadows but the one that talked to you lives...in your head he will be there to guide you to help you and to acopny with a conpanion like Saphira I dont think you will need that last part"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BACK HOPEFULLY BETTER THAN EVER I GOT A NEW LAPTOP FOR MY CHRISTMAS SO AS A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS IM GOING TO START WRITING AGAIN.**

**Legomaster7165**

**dragonrider101 &**

**soulslayer32 YOU ARE EPIC. LEGOMASTER7165 IT WAS YOUR REVIEW THAT MADE ME START THIS STORY AGAIN. EVERY ONE ELSE THAT REVIEWED THANKS FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM THAT WAS BASICLY A BOOT UP THE BACK SIDE TELLING ME TO START WRITING AGAIN THIS STORYS FOR YOU.**

**I HAVE MADE SOME CHANGES TO CH 1 SO PLZ READ THAT AGAIN **

**I DONT OWN THE INHERATINCE CYCLE **

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW CHEERS!**

Eragon was flying back to the treehouse(Saphira went home earlier) when a small green missile hit him in the side. Him and the green missile were falling to the ground at a hundred miles an hour. Acting on instinct Eragon pushed off of the green 'thing' and spread his wings and landed gracefully on the ground the green thing crash landed and was now a mangled green...dragon?

_Firnen? _Eragon asked

_Queen Arya sent me to kill you!_ Firnen said defiantly

_Well your not going to do much if your a mangled heap on the floor_ Eragon mocked

Suddenly Firnen picked himself up, his bones cracking together again, his body growing two times its normal size, elongated horns growing out of his head the spines on his back also growing twice their normal size,

_What about now _firnen boasted

CRASH two things suddenly hit firnen from both sides somthing blue and something red Eragon charged ang started biting Firnen's neck blood was pouring out of him. Eragon heard the un mastakeible sound of sword fight behind him. He let firnens neck go and turned around, Arya the queen of the elfs was fighting dragon rider Murtagh.

_Oh this is going to be fun _Eragon thought to himself

The two things that crashed into Firnen had all but killed him and were now admiring their handiwork. It was Saphira and Thorn, Saphira walked up to Eragon and started rubbing up and down his sides.

_Are you OK? _She asked.

_yeah im fine _Eragon replied nuzzeling her neck.

A screem was heard throught the forest it was Arya, Murtagh had just cut off her arm and she was now lying on her back with blood spewing out the stump where her arm was ment to be.

"ATTACK" Some one shouted behind the trees. Suddenly a hoard of elfs came charging out of the forest around them bows and swards at the ready.

"We've got to go" Murtagh said jumping onto Thorns back. They flew off as one three dragons and a rider.

_I know a great place to stay me and Roran used to take a boat over to sharktooth island when we were younger their is animals their aswel as edible plants and berries we could build a house there and just lay low. _Eragon suggested

_Great idea _said Thorn _We could stop at Carvahall for the night and head over there in the morning._


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS CH 3 HERE I DONT OWN THE INHERITANCE CYCLE!**

**ERM, SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING MISTAKES I DONT HAVE A SPELL CHECK AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET A BETA READER. IF YOU KNOW A GOOD ONE THAT SPECIALISES ON THE INHERATINCE CYCLE PLEASE TELL ME**

**OK MY FOLLOWERS ARE UP TO 5 **

**Legomaster7165**

**dragonrider101**

**rexthehero**

**soulslayer32 &**

**timkaylor885**

**MY REVIEWS ARE AT 8 THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED. I LOVE THIS I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET SUCH GREAT REVIEWS BUT HERE, MY DEAR READERS, YOU ARE GIVING ME THEM. YOU ARE ALSO ASKING ME FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER SO I WILL GRANT YOU THAT WISH!**

_Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy _Eragon chanted in his mind _Eragon Shadeslayer, King Slayer and Dragon is now a wanted criminal ... this is not good._

Eragon and Saphira were curled up next to each other in front of a fire, Thorn and Murtagh were sitting at the other side of the fire talking to each other.

Eragon closed his eyes the travelling really got to him falling asleep instantly. Eragon woke up in a barren desert, sand as far as the eye could see "ERAGON SHADESLAYER" said a booming voice "I GIVE TO YOU AND ALL YOUR COMPANIONS THE POWER OF CHANGE"

"Change? What do you mean change?" Eragon questioned. as soon as he said it he realised he actually SAID it he looked at himself and realised he was his formar self, his human self.

"YOU, SAPHIRA, THORN, AND MURTAGH WILL BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM, FROM A DRAGON INTO A HUMAN AND VICE-VERSA YOU WILL KILL THAT SORRY EXCUSE FOR A DRAGON FIRNEN AND ALSO KILL THE ELF QUEEN ARYA ALL OF THIS WILL BE REWARDED. ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS THINK OF THE WORD CHANGE AND YOU WILL. NOW I DONT HAVE MUCH TIME, IM SORRY, BUT I MUST LEAVE YOU FOR NOW. I WILL HOWEVER BE ALWAYS IN YOUR DREAMS AND NOW IN YOUR COMPANIONS DREAMS ASWELL"

Eragon woke with a start lieing next to saphira still in his dragon form. _Change _he thought to himself and suddenly he was a tall handsome man with armor made out of pitch black... Dragon scales? And not brisinger on his belt but another riders sward a black one.

"GUYS WAKE UP!" Eragon shouted

"Eragon why-" but Murtagh was cut off when Eragon made a shhhhing noise

"OK you know how that dragon that is supposidly in my head?" Eragon asked, everyone nodded "He just gave us all a gift.. think of the word change all of you,"

Suddenly Thorn was a tallish man of about six foot, with, like Eragon, Dragon scale armor and a red riders sward on his belt, Saphira was a slim and beautiful young woman with blue dragon scale armor and a blue riders sward, the most impressive of them all was Murtagh he was a gargantuin white Dragon (Bigger than Eragon inhis Dragon form) with spines on his back as big as Eragon in his human form.

"Murtagh think_ change_ for a miniute will you?" Eragon asked. Murtagh did and changed back into human form waring white dragon scale armor and a white riders sward. "This is inpressive" Murtagh said

"Oh yea" said Saphira

**OK CH 3 MY DEAR READERS CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL SWARD RIGHT BECAUSE I CANT FIND OT IN THE DICTIONARY AND IT JUST DOESN'T LOOK RIGHT **

**SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTERS I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THE STORY FORWARD BUT THEY WILL GET LONGER, PROMMISE **

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND FAVORITE MY STORIES **

**READ AND REVIEW NO (FLAMES PLEASE)**

**CHEERS !**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS CH 4 HERE. GUESS WHAT? I LOVE YOU GUYS YOUR REVIEWS ARE FANTASTIC I HAVE HAD NO FLAMES AND I DON'T WANT ANY. WOO HOO**

**OKAY PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO SPELL SWARD RIGHT AND PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT THE NEW SWARDS SHOULD BE CALLED AND THE NAME OF THE MYSTIRIOUS DRAGON I AM ALSO GOING TO NAME THE ARMOR SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS ON THAT ASWELL. ALSO CAN YOU TELL ME WHAT WATER IS IN THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE I CANT FIND IT IN MY BOOKS THANK YOU! I JUST WANT SOME OF YOUR IDEAS IN THE STORY... OH AND BY THE WAY ERAGON KILLED GALBATORIX WITHOUT THE ELDUNARI (sp?)**

**STILL ON FIVE FOLLOWERES THE SAME AS LAST CHAPTER **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER **

Eragon, Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh were sitting at the fire again in human form, after the change gift (as they were now calling it) the dragon in their dreams gave them, none of them could get to sleep so they were just discussing sharktooth island with each other.

"I think we should make Sharktooth a temporary Vroengard for just us. we need to master all of our forms to fight Firnen and Arya." said Eragon

"I agree if Firnen is all new and improved I think Arya will be aswell" Murtagh replied

"So it's setteled then. Move to Sharktooth, Train, Kill Arya and Firnen what next?" Saphira asked.

"Me and Murtagh teach you the name of the ancient language and we use it to clear Vroengard island of it's curses and make a home for the Dragons and Dragon Riders." Eragon declared.

Everyone was spechless.

"That...that's a bit...You would really teach us the name of the... Ancient Language?" Thorn stuttered

"Yes I trust you all, you turned against the Varden against your will...I can't balme you for that... no one can" Eragon said sympatheticly

"Okay, let's do this, the suns starting to rise" Murtagh said looking at the horizon. The sun was indeed peaking over the mountains.

"To Sharktooth?" asked Saphira They all nodded in agreement

They arrived at Sharktooth island at around noon.

"Right, lets explore the beach on foot for a while and try to find anything usefull." Eragon said We'll Split up, me and Saphira and Murtagh and Thorn. We'll go west and you go east and we'll meet at the tip of the tooth and make camp for tonight?"

"Sounds good" Saphira said

"OK then see you tonight," Murtagh said

Eragon and Saphira walked on in a comfortable silence picking up any rocks that they could enlarge and make something out of. Saphira came across a particulary tough rock stuck in the sand.

"Eragon can you help me with this rock please?" Saphira asked

"yeah sure"

Eragon walked up to the rock and with one big heave he pulled it out. The sand caved in around their feet and suddenly they were falling. They landed in a large caveren with tunnels big enough for dragons bigger than Murtagh to fit through.

"I'm going to get the guys," Eragon stated ...

Eragon transformed into his Dragon form and flew out of the large hole at the top to the cavern. He flew back the way he came and further untill he came to a small island off of the coast Murtagh and Thorn were fighting an overly large crab. he started a dive and fell quickly through the air when he was near the water th spread his wings and glided gracefully landing on the small island. He slashed his claws in an arc cutting the crab into peices. he then transformed back into human...

**SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT CH 4 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ALSO SUGGEST A GOOD BETA READER I NEED ONE FAVORIE THIS STORIE AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU LIKE IT **

**CHEERS FOR READING **

**OH AND BTW 2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY IS THAT GOOD OR WHAT**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS CH 5 HERE HOPE YOU LIKE IT ShadeDarkHeart THANK YOU FOR THE SPELLING OF SWORD AND rexthehero THANK YOU FOR THE WORD WATER IN THE ANCIENT LANGUAGE. Hrothgar Havenlight I HAVE PLAYED SKYRIM BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU MEAN BY A GIANT MUDCRAB. AND sandstorm25555 PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS CONFUSING YOU, AND I WILL TRY TO CHANGE THAT PART OF THE STORY**

**I AM GETTING GREAT REVIEWS OF OF YOU GUYS AND I HOPE TO GET EVEN MORE ANYWAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**CHEERS FOR READING**

Murtagh gave a long whistle of approvel when he got into the cavern.

"Where do these lead to?" Thorn said looking at the tunnels.

"Erm, buddy i think we're supposed to be looking at the cavern" Murtagh whispered in his ear.

Thorn looked forwards and something caught his eye. One of the many tunnels going off the main cavern had a bright light shining within.

"Eragon have you explored these tunnels yet?" Murtagh asked

"Erm, no why" Eragon asked

"'Cause that one to the right looks very interesting,"

They all turned and lokked towards the tunnel Murtagh was refering to.

"let's check it out," Eragon suggested

They all drew their swords and walked through the tunnel with the light.

At the end of the tunnel there was a large cave with holes all around the walls and roof, these holes were filled with ... Dragon eggs...

**WELL THATS IT CH 5 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES.**

**I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS SOON I JUST NEED TO GET THINGS SORTED OUT WITH THE START OF THE STORY**

**CHEERS FOR READING **

**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK ME **


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS CH 6 HERE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG SCHOOL STARTED AND I'VE BEEN HEAD OVER HEELS WITH HOMEWORK SO THIS ONE MAY BE A LITTLE SHORT**

_ERAGON SHADESLAYER, SAPHIRA BRIGHTSCALES, MURTAGH MORZANSON AND THORN WELCOME TO THE COLLAGE OF HALF DRAGONS _A booming voice said.

A man appeared out of the shadows with a warm smile on his face.

"Collage of Half Dragons?" Murtagh asked

"Yes it is a safe haven for people like us, people who can transform int- woah!"

Suddenly a loud crash echoed throught the cave. A large shadow came bouncing towards the group.

"come on, follow me," The man said.

They all broke into a run twisting and turning to avoid rocks that were spiking out of the walls. They continued like this for a while until they came to a barrier.

" I Tyrun Rex Hearby allow these young half dragons entry to the collage" The man said.

The barrier disapeared and the rushed in...

They stopped running when they came to a cliff it was at least 200 meters down. A waterfall was to the left of them and to the right a small hut.

Tyrun led the way to the small hut, inside there was a man behind a large desk with a registar in front of him.

"Names" He said boringly

"Their new" Tyrun said

The man at the desk passed the registar across the desk.

"write your names at the bottem" He said with the same boring voice

When that was done and they were out side Tyrun said "The armour you are wareing is indestructable aswell as your swords they will be classed as your uniform it weighs nothing as im sure you allready know. Ware it at all times while in the collage. You will get 6 classes a day each class will last 50 minutes your first class will start at 9 AM and your last will finish at 12 noon the rest of the day will be for studying and practising what you have learned, you will address me as either grand master Rex or sir and you will address your teachers as sir or miss am i understood?"

"Yes sir"


End file.
